A surgical operation is an operation for curing a disease by cutting, incising, and processing skin, membranes, or other tissues by using medical instruments. However, open surgery, which cuts and opens the skin of a surgical region and cures, shapes, or removes an organ therein, may cause bleeding, side effects, pain, scars, or the like. Therefore, a surgical operation, which is performed by forming a hole through the skin and inserting a medical instrument, for example, a laparoscope, a surgical instrument, or a surgical microscope thereinto, or a robotic surgical operation have recently become popular alternatives.
The surgical instrument is an instrument for performing, by a surgeon, an operation on a surgical region by operating an end tool, which is installed at one end of a shaft inserted into a hole formed through the skin, by using an operator or by using a robotic arm. The end tool provided in the surgical instrument performs a rotating operation, a gripping operation, a cutting operation, or the like through a predetermined structure.
However, since a conventional surgical instrument uses an unbendable end tool, it is not suitable for accessing a surgical region and performing various surgical operations. In order to solve this problem, a surgical instrument having a bendable end tool has been developed. However, an operation of an operator for bending the end tool to perform a surgical operation is not intuitively identical to an actual bending operation of the end tool for performing the surgical operation. Therefore, for surgical operators, it is difficult to perform an intuitive operation, and it takes a long time to learn how to use the surgical instrument.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.